07Ghost Baby
by Angelgirl236
Summary: Lissana lost her mother at when she was born her father died because of an illness and the next day she was sent to the church in the 7th and was taken care of Castor, Labrador and Frau. Set 4 years before anime and manga then follows both
1. Prolouge

Summary: Lissana lost her mother at when she was born her father died because of an illness and the next day she was sent to the church in the 7th and was taken care of Castor, Labrador and Frau. Set 4 years before anime and manga

Prologue

"Marianne-san congratulations it's a healthy baby girl" asked a woman with brown hair to a woman with blue hair. "What are you going to name her?" a woman with light brown hair said to the blue haired woman named Marianne "Lissana" Marianne said while panting and closed her eyes "Lissana what a pretty name right si-!". The brown haired woman didn't finish her sentence because she saw Marianne not breathing "Marianne-san" The brown haired woman said calling out to Marianne "Marianne-san" "Wake up Marianne-san who's going to take care of Lissana" she said tears in her eyes "Misa-Chan...Lena-Chan..Take .he...r to t...he... ch...ur...ch..and te...ll the...m to tak...e ca..re of her" with that she died "All right Lenalee tell everyone about this" Misaki said to her sister with sadness. The next day a funeral was scheduled but no one decided to come because they didn't want to think that Marianne was dead. Misaki then went to the church and when she was at the gate "It's your fault. You're the reason why she died if you were never born!

This would never have happened. I hate you" She mumbled quietly to Lissana before knocking at the door and left.

The gatekeeper then looked around but saw nothing Lissana then began crying the gatekeeper then looked down in shock to see a baby he then took the baby and headed to the church he went to the office of the archbishop and knocked at the door "Archbishop-sama!" The archbishop then opened the door then let the gatekeeper in "Is something the matter Aldo?" "Someone left this baby outside the gates." "I see well then" He then turned to three bishops "You three will take care of the baby" "Yes Archbishop" one with reddish (A/N Brown-ish I think) and one with pale purple said. While one with light blonde hair complained "ehh why do I have to take care of the baby to!" "Because being a bishop means that you have to take care of other humans" "Tch, fine old man" "Good"

He then turned to the baby who was now fast asleep "What is her name?" the archbishop asked "I do not know" "I see" he then turned to the three again "You three will name her" "Very well"

_~End~_

Next chapter will be Lissana's new name


	2. Kapitel 1 Her Name

Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost or any character I only own my OCS

Kapitel 1 Her Name

"So what should we name her" Labrador asked they were asked by the archbishop to name her and take care of her and the said baby was in his arms and still asleep.

"I know how 'bout brat" Frau said which he unfortunately got a smack in the head by Castor "What kind of a name is that!" Castor said irritatingly "A unique one" Frau replied sarcastically "Hana" the two then turned to Labrador. As if on cue the baby woke up and looked at the three bishops and giggled the said three then smiled.

"Have you three decided of a name for her?" the three turned and saw Bastien at the door "Frau wanted to name her brat while Labrador wanted to name her Hana" Castor replied while looking at the baby that was playing with Labrador's hair and smiled.

"Hana what a wonderful name" Bastien said watching the baby play with Labrador's hair and smiled to "Well then it's settled that the brat's name is Hana" Frau said which ended up receiving a smack from Castor. Castor then took Hana from Labrador "Welcome to the church Hana I'm Castor, the one you were playing with is Labrador, the blonde man is Frau and he is the archbishop Jio's assistant Bastien"

The baby then clapped her hands and everyone in the room smiled (yes even Frau)

_End _

Okay next Chapter will be a bonding time and please review if you want to I'm not forcing you guys


End file.
